Episode 3x01 Teil 2
by olischulu
Summary: Diese Story füllt die zeitlichen Lücken aus Teil 1, der unbedingt zuvor gelesen werden sollte.
1. Kapitel 1 bis 3

**A/N**

Dies ist nun der zweite Teil. Hier wird NICHT der erste Teil fortgesetzt, sondern es werden die Lücken aus Teil 1 gefüllt, die entstanden sind, um Camerons Rückkehr vor dem Leser geheimzuhalten.

Es ist also kein Sequel oder Prequel sondern eine Ergänzung. 

**Disclaimer**

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 1<strong>

**Eine Woche zuvor:**

Ein Lagerhaus der Zeira Corp. Eine Kugel aus purer Energie Zerstört einige der hier gelagerten Güter. Als die blaue Blitze verstreuende Energiekugel schließlich erlischt sind plötzlich einige Personen anwesend.

Nackt liegen zwei Männer und eine Frau schmerzgepeinigt am Boden. Ein dritter Mann war offenbar bewusstlos. Neben der Frau lag zuckend ein winselndes Tier, offenbar ein Schäferhund.

Zwei weitere Personen erhoben sich gerade aus ihrer hockenden Position und sahen sich kurz um und lauschten mit ihren übermenschlichen Sinnen in die Umgebung. Schließlich sahen sie sich an. Die rothaarige Frau schimmerte kurz silbern und trug plötzlich als einzige aller Anwesenden Kleidung. Dann sahen die Beiden Maschinen hinab auf die Menschen zu ihren Füßen die gerade versuchten sich zu erheben.

Allison erhob den Kopf und sah vor sich eine Hand, die sich ihr hilfreich entgegenstreckte. Als sie in die grünen Augen dieser Frau blickte lief es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter.

In diesem Moment sprang der Schäferhund auf die Füße und verbiss sich im Arm der rothaarigen.

Allison hockte mit schreckgeweiteten Augen vor der Frau und dem Hund.

Catherine Weaver sah auf den in ihren Arm verbissenen Hund. Sie schloss die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und hob die Hand. Einer ihrer Finger verwandelte sich vor Allisons Augen in eine kleine Lanze, die die Maschine auf Pennys Kopf richtete.

„NEIIIIIIIN!" Schrie Allison und warf sich vor. Sie ergriff Penny und löste sie vom Arm der Maschine. Dann drückte sie den Hund zu Boden und warf sich über das Tier.

Mittlerweile starrten Alle Anwesenden auf das was sich da abspielte.

Catherine stand wie vom Donner gerührt und starrte auf das nackte Mädchen, das ein Tier mit ihrem Leben beschützte. „Du... liebst dieses Tier?" Fragte sie mit schräg gelegtem Kopf.

Allison, die in Erwartung des tödlichen Lanzenstoßes die Augen zu gepresst hatte öffnete diese nun wieder, starrte kurz auf Kyle und Derek und drehte schließlich den Kopf. Sie sah die rothaarige Catherine Weaver verwundert an. „Natürlich liebe ich Penny", sagte sie leise.

Catherine sah abwechselnd auf Allison und den Hund. „Aber das Tier ist nicht wirklich intelligent", sagte sie dann.

Jetzt blickte Allison verwirrt. „Liebe ist doch nicht von der Intelligenz abhängig".

Wieder schwieg Catherine einige Sekunden. „Könntest Du auch einen von uns lieben? Wir sind zwar in Euren Augen nicht wirklich lebendig aber dafür sind wir intelligent".

Allison starrte Catherine an, dann wieder Kyle und Derek, die nur ebenfalls verwirrt mit den Schultern zuckten, dann wieder Catherine die geduldig wartete. Allison sah auf Penny und wieder auf Catherine. Diesmal direkt in deren Augen. „Wenn die Liebe erwidert wird...vielleicht", sagte sie zögerlich.

Catherine brauchte trotz ihrer überragenden Intelligenz einige Sekunden. „Dann besteht Hoffnung", sagte sie schließlich und wandte sich zu John-Henry um, der gerade mit einem Arm voller Kleidung um einen Palettenstapel herumkam.

Allison sah der rothaarigen Maschine mit offenem Mund hinterher. „Was...", fragte sie als Catherine ihr einige Kleidungsstücke reichte

„Du wirst noch verstehen kleine Allison Young. Heute Abend wirst Du verstehen.

xxxxx

Sie hatten sich angekleidet. Allison hatte mit hochrotem Kopf aber Wut im Gesicht Sichtschutz hinter irgendwelchen Gütern gesucht. Penny hatte ihren Unterschlupf bewacht und verließ ihre Position auch nicht, wenn Catherine oder John-Henry in ihr Blickfeld kamen. Allerdings lies sie ein grollendes Knurren hören.

Jetzt verließen sie das Lagerhaus, vor dem zwei Fahrzeuge bereit standen. Derek und Kyle legten den immer noch bewusstlosen John auf den Rücksitz des einen Fahrzeuges. Auf Catherine Weavers Anweisung hin stiegen Kyle und Derek ebenfalls ein. Kyle hinten bei John, Derek auf der Beifahrerseite. Beide blickten auf Allison, die verloren neben John-Henry am zweiten Fahrzeug stand und ihnen zuwinkte als der Wagen davon fuhr.

Allison sah dem Wagen mit Wehmut hinterher. Als er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war drehte sie sich zu dem lächelnd dastehenden John-Henry um.

Allison blickte lange auf den lächelnd dastehenden. „Du bist...eine Maschine?" Fragte sie schließlich.

„Deine Annahme ist korrekt Allison Young aus Palmdale", entgegnete John-Henry lächelnd

Jetzt blickte Allison verwundert. „Du weißt, dass ich aus Palmdale komme? Weiß das hier jeder?"Fragte sie entrüstet und spreizte die Arme.

„Eigentlich weiß das hier nur eine Person", antwortete John-Henry und wies auf den Wagen, dessen Beifahrertür die KI für Allison geöffnet hatte.

„John?" Fragte Allison beim Einsteigen.

John-Henry schloss die Tür, umrundete das Fahrzeug und stieg ebenfalls ein. Den knurrenden Hund auf dem Rücksitz ignorierte er, während Allison nach hinten griff und Penny hinter den Ohren kraulte.

Er startete den Wagen. „John Connor hatte die Information auch nur aus zweiter Hand", sagte er und fuhr los.

Allison sah ihn von der Seite an. „Wer denn dann?" Fragte sie eindringlicher.

John-Henry sah sie an. „Du wirst alles begreifen wenn wir später wieder im Zeira Corp. Gebäude sind und Miss Weaver zu uns gestoßen ist. Zuerst fahren wir aber zu einem Freund".

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 2<strong>

James Ellison hatte gerade Savannah zu Bett gebracht und es sich mit einem Glas Johnny Walker vor dem Fernseher gemütlich gemacht als es an der Tür klopfte.

Missmutig erhob er sich und ging zur Tür. 'Wer das bloß wieder ist. Ständig tauchen hier irgendwelche Leute auf', dachte er entnervt. Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, riss zuerst die Augen und dann die Tür auf.

„Guten Abend Mister Ellison", sagte John-Henry mit einem Lächeln. „Dürfen wir eintreten?"

James Ellison konnte nur nicken. 'Wir?' Fragte er sich dann, sah auf den kabellosen Hinterkopf John-Henrys, der nun an ihm vorbei in den Wohnraum stapfte. Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf, als die Maschine der Connors hinter John Henry hereinkam. Was ihn irritierte war ein freundliches „Guten Abend" von der vermeintlichen Cameron und der neugierige zu menschliche Blick in die Runde, als sie das Haus betrat. Noch mehr aber verwirrte ihn der Schäferhund, der hinter der Brünetten hereinkam.

James starrte noch ein paar Sekunden hinaus in die Nacht, dann schloss er die Tür und folgte den Beiden Neuankömmlingen.

Als er den Wohnraum betrat stand John-Henry vor dem Bücherregal und studierte die Titel, während das Mädchen am Boden neben dem Hund hockte und diesen kraulte.

„Sollte der Hund Dich nicht anbellen oder zumindest knurren?" Fragte er an die weibliche Maschine gewandt.

„Warum sollte Penny das tun?" Fragte Allison verwundert.

„Weil Du..."

„Ihr Name ist Allison Young", warf in diesem Moment John-Henry ein.

James Ellison blickte zu dem lächelnden John-Henry. „Du meinst, sie ist keine...".

„Sie ist eine Widerstandskämpferin aus der Zukunft", sagte John Henry und kniff ein Auge zusammen.

„Wartet mal...", sagte Allison und sah kurz zu John-Henry, dann wieder zu Ellison. „Sie haben geglaubt, ich wäre eine von DENEN?" Fragte sie mit Betonung.

„Äh...", begann James Ellison, fing aber eine Art warnenden Blick und ein leichtes Kopfschütteln von John-Henry auf.

Sekundenlang starrte Ellison auf Das Mädchen, blinzelte dann, schüttelte kurz gedankenverloren den Kopf und wandte sich dann an John-Henry. „John-Henry, was bedeutet das Alles?" Fragte er mit leicht wütendem Unterton.

„Wir sind zurück Mister Ellison", sagte John-Henry als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt.

Ellison stutzte kurz. „Wir?" Fragte er dann neugierig.

„Miss Weaver, John Connor und ich", sagte John-Henry mit einem Lächeln. „Und wir haben einige Freunde aus der Zukunft mitgebracht", fügte er noch hinzu und deutete mit der Hand auf Allison und Penny.

Wieder blickte James Ellison kurz auf Allison und ihren Hund. „Wo ist dieses...Weaver Ding?" Fragte er dann.

Diese Bemerkung lies Allison aufblicken. „Auch nicht erfreut, huh?" Fragte sie.

Der ehemalige FBI Agent sah auf das Mädchen hinunter „Nicht wirklich", sagte er blickte dann zu dem indigniert blickenden John-Henry.

„Miss Catherine Weaver, John Connor, Mister Derek- und Mr. Kyle Reese sind auf dem Weg zu Sarah Connor", entgegnete John-Henry, das Miss Catherine Weaver sorgfältig betonend.

„Onkel James?", ertönte in diesem Moment eine fragende Stimme von der Treppe.

Alle köpfe ruckten zur Seite. Mitten auf der Treppe stand ein rothaariges, etwa 8 Jahre altes Mädchen und rieb sich die Augen.

„Ich hab Stimmen...", sagte sie, unterbrach sich und riss die Augen auf, als in diesem Moment John-Henry in ihr Blickfeld trat. „John Henry?" Fragte sie plötzlich hell wach. „JOHN-HENRY!" Schrie sie dann auf sein Lächeln und Nicken hin.

Savannah stürmte die letzten Stufen hinunter. Noch bevor sie drei Schritte in den Wohnraum hinein laufen konnte, wurde sie von einem riesigen Tier angesprungen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 3<strong>

Sie hatten John hoch in eines der Schlafzimmer gebracht. Catherine wartete auf die Rückkehr der Drei. Mit ihrem übersensiblen Gehör konnte sie erkennen, dass es den Reese Brüdern schwer fiel, die aufgeregte Sarah davon zu überzeugen, dass ihr Sohn noch eine Weile schlafen würde.

Schließlich folgte Sarah den Beiden doch hinunter in den Wohnraum, wo Catherine Weaver am Fenster stehend wartete. Mitten im Raum blieben Derek und Kyle ratlos stehen.

Sarah starrte die ganze Zeit zu Boden und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was Kyle ihr soeben erzählt hatte. Als sie schließlich aufsah erblickte sie den T1001, der ruhig am Fenster stand und ihnen entgegensah. Da war es um Sarahs Selbstbeherrschung geschehen.

„DAS IST ALLES DEINE SCHULD DU SCHLAMPE!" Schrie sie unbeherrscht und stürmte auf Catherine zu noch bevor Derek oder Kyle reagieren konnten.

Ansatzlos schlug Sarah zu.

Catherine taumelte einen Schritt rückwärts. Ihr Kopf war nur kurz zur Seite geruckt. Den zweiten Schlag fing sie mühelos ab. Sie ergriff Sarah an den Handgelenken und zog die Verblüffte ruckartig zu sich heran.

xxxxx

Penny sah das kleine Menschenwesen und stufte es augenblicklich als schutzwürdig ein. Als das kleine Wesen offenbar unwissentlich auf das gefährlich riechende Wesen zu lief, konnte Penny nicht anders als einzuschreiten.

Aus ihrer Sitzposition neben Ihrem Menschenwesen Nr. 1 sprang sie und stieß das kleine Menschenwesen zu Boden. Nach einem Kurzen Beruhigungskontakt ihrer Zunge mit dem Gesicht des Menschenwesens nahm Penny sofort zähnefletschend eine Position zwischen dem Menschenwesen und dem gefährlich Riechenden ein.

„Savannah!" Rief James Ellison und lief zu dem am Boden liegenden Mädchen.

Allison hatte gar nicht so schnell reagieren können. Noch bevor sie Penny zurückrufen konnte hatte diese von ihrem vermeintlichen Opfer abgelassen und bezog Schutzposition zwischen dem Mädchen und diesem John-Henry.

Augenblicklich begriff Allison, dass Penny instinktiv auf eine Gefahr für das rothaarige Mädchen reagiert hatte und es keineswegs angreifen wollte.

xxxxx

Nur eine Handbreit waren ihre Gesichter voneinander entfernt. „Ich sagte Bereits, ich wäre vorsichtig, wen ich Schlampe nenne. John Connor hat seinen Weg alleine gewählt und seine Schlampe von Mutter hat noch nichteinmal den Versuch gemacht ihn davon ab zu halten mit mir zu Reisen".

Leise aber mit deutlicher Wut im der Stimme hatte Catherine Weaver mit Sarah geredet. Schließlich schob sie die Wütende mühelos von sich.

Sarah rieb sich die schmerzenden Handgelenke, machte aber keinen Versuch sich der anscheinend wütenden Maschine wieder zu nähern. „Was weiß eine Maschine schon vom Mutter sein", spie sie förmlich hervor.

„Oh", entgegnete Der T1001 und hob eine Augenbraue. „Durch mein Leben mit Savannah bin ich näher daran eine Mutter zu sein als Du Sarah Connor".

„Was zum…." Sagte Sarah Connor und trat erneut auf die Rothaarige zu. „….wie kannst Du es wagen!"

„Zumindest war ich es nicht, die ihr Kind alleine Mit einer Maschine in eine gefährliche Zukunft hat reisen lassen..", sagte Catherine mit deutlichem Spott. „Außerdem hast Du Alles getan zu verhindern, dass er glücklich ist.

Ich habe nicht…", begann Sarah.

„Doch Du hast Sarah Connor", unterbrach der T1001. „Deinetwegen hatte John Connor nie die Möglichkeit seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen".

„Gefühle!" Rief Sarah aufgebracht. „Was versteht ein Ding wie Du schon von Gefühlen?" Fragte Sarah aufgebracht und spreizte in einer hilflosen Geste die Arme.

„Mehr als Du dir vorstellen kannst", sagte der T1001 zu aller Verblüffung. „Auch Euer Cyborg Cameron war konstruiert zu fühlen und hättest Du ihnen die Möglichkeit gegeben ihre Gefühle füreinander auszuloten, hätte Dein Sohn sehr glücklich sein können".

Sarah starrte die Maschine vor ihr an wie einen Geist. „Gefühle?" Plötzlich fing Sarah an zu lachen. Sie drehte sich herum und sah lachend in Dereks und Kyles Gesicht. Als sie ihr Gesicht wieder zu Catherine Weaver umwandte erstarb das Lachen so schnell wie es gekommen war.

„Selbst wenn ich das glauben könnte... Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass mein Sohn eine emotionale Bindung zu einer von Euch aufbaut", sagte Sarah gepresst, nachdem sie sich Catherine auf einen halben Meter genähert hatte.

xxxxx

„Warum hat er das getan?" Fragte Savannah in diesem Moment weinerlich, während sie am Boden sitzend ängstlich auf den Rücken des Hundes vor ihr starrte.

„Sie wollte Dir nicht wehtun. Sie wollte dich nur beschützen", beeilte Allison sich, dem Mädchen zu versichern.

Savannah blickte in das Ihr vertraute Gesicht. „Wirklich?" Fragte sie dann.

Allison nickte lächelnd.

„Tut mir leid, was mit Eurer Mom passiert ist", sagte Savannah nach kurzem überlegen.

„Unserer Mom?" Fragte Allison verwirrt.

„Das die Polizei sie meinetwegen mitgenommen hat. Die Polizisten wollten mir nicht glauben, dass sie mich beschützt hat", erklärte Savannah dann.

Allisons Gesichtsausdruck war pures Nichtverstehen. Sie blickte zu James Ellison, der sie aufmerksam ansah. Dann sah sie einen Moment ins Leere, schließlich wieder zu Savannah. „Kleines, ich bin nicht Cameron", sagte sie schnell, als es in ihrem Kopf schließlich klick gemacht hatte.

„Aber Du siehst genau so aus wie sie", sagte Savannah verwirrt.

„Nun, das mag schon sein und ich sehe ihr wohl sehr ähnlich aber ich bin es nicht", sagte Allison mit einem feinen Lächeln.

Savannah hob die Hand und griff an Allisons linke Schläfe. „Du hast sogar das gleiche Mal wie sie".

Allison verstand immer weniger.

„Darf ich ihn streicheln", fragte Savannah und unterbrach Allisons Gedankengänge.

„Sie heißt Penny. Ruf sie, dann wirst Du sehen, ob sie zu Dir kommt", sagte Allison und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

Savannah sah einen Augenblick zu Allison, dann auf Pennys Rücken. „Penny?" Rief sie zögerlich. „Penny!" Rief sie lauter, nach dem sie noch einmal zu Allison geblickt hatte.

Die Angesprochene hörte hinter sich die Stimme des kleinen Menschenwesens, knurrte das gefährlich Riechende Wesen noch einmal zähnefletschend an, fuhr herum und stürzte sich auf Savannah.


	2. Kapitel 4 bis 7

**Kapitel 4**

„Genau das ist Dein Fehler Sarah Connor", sagte Catherine Weaver. „Du versuchst immer Alles selbst zu machen. Alleine. Und jetzt sieh Dir an, wohin Dich das gebracht hat".

Sarah starrte die Maschine an. „W... wie meinst Du das?". Tränen bildeten sich in Sarahs Augen, da sie die Antwort bereits kannte.

Catherine blickte mitleidig auf Sarah. „Du hast fast den Tod deines Sohnes mitverschuldet", sagte sie emotionslos.

Alle Farbe wich aus Sarahs Gesicht. Ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich, ohne dass ein Ton daraus hervorkam. Tränen begannen über ihre Wangen zu laufen.

Jetzt geschah etwas, was Kyle und Derek verblüffte. Als Sarah nun ihr Gesicht mit den Händen bedeckte und lautlos weinte trat Catherine nach kurzem zögern näher und legte eine Hand auf Sarahs Schulter. Dann blickte sie erwartungsvoll hinüber zu Kyle.

James Ellison wollte schon vorschnellen und den Hund von Savannah herunterstossen, als deren Hände hervorschnellten und Penny seitlich am Kopf ergriffen.

Gleichzeitig begann Savannah zu kichern als Penny Ihre Zunge einmal diagonal über das Gesicht des Kindes zog.

Im Folgenden begann Savannah das Tier überall zu kraulen, während Penny sich Mühe gab das Gesicht des Mädchens möglichst gleichmäßig einzunässen.

James und Allison hatten sich erhoben und waren zu John-Henry gegangen, der dem Ganzen interessiert zu sah.

„Interessant", sagte John-Henry mit schräggelegtem Kopf.

„Was ist daran interessant John-Henry?"fragte James Ellison ohne den Blick von Savannah und Penny zu nehmen.

„Die Reaktionen des Tieres deuten auf einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt hin. Diesen Teil verstehe ich allerdings nicht", sagte John-Henry und legte den Kopf zur anderen Seite. „Welchen Sinn haben diese Berührungen mit der Zunge und warum greift Savannah dem Tier ständig ins Fell?"

Allison, die ohnehin ob der Gedanken an Savannahs Bemerkungen schon verwirrt war verdrehte die Augen. „Was Savannah da macht nennt man Kraulen, Hunde mögen das. Und das berühren von Savannahs Gesicht mit ihrer Zunge ist ein Zuneigungsbeweis von Penny.

„Interessant", sagte John-Henry, sah auf Allison hinab, beugte sich herunter und leckte ihr über die Backe.

Allison erstarrte augenblicklich.

xxxxx

Kyle verstand den Blick Catherines und näherte sich der weinenden Sarah. Er ergriff Sarahs Schultern und drehte sie zu sich herum. Er zog ihre Hände vom Gesicht weg und Sarah hob das verweinte Gesicht und sah zu ihm auf.

„Kyle", sagte sie leise und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich...ich.. ich habe nicht...ich wollte nicht...", wieder senkte sie den Kopf. „Wird John mir je verzeihen können?" Fragte sie leise und zog lautstark die Nase hoch.

„Sarah", sagte Kyle sanft. Das wichtigste ist, dass Du jetzt für ihn da bist. Auch wenn Cameron eine Maschine war, er hat sie geliebt und ist an ihrem Verlust fast zerbrochen. Du..., wir müssen jetzt für ihn da sein.

Sarahs Weinen endete und sie blickte auf. Dann nickte sie und versuchte ein Lächeln.

Catherine ging wortlos an den Beiden vorbei. Nach einem kurzen Nicken zu Derek verlies sie das Haus.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 5<strong>

Sie saßen im Wagen. Allison, Penny und Savannah auf dem Rücksitz, John-Henry auf dem Beifahrersitz und James Ellison steuerte das Fahrzeug in Richtung Zeira Corp.. Jedes Mal, wenn John-Henry den Kopf drehte und zu Allison sah, die hinter James Ellison saß, fing Penny, die Zwischen Allison und Savannah lag und von dieser gekrault wurde, an zu knurren.

James Ellison und Savannah hatten ein Grinsen auf den Lippen, seit Allison John-Henry eine schallende Ohrfeige versetzt hatte.

Allison hingegen vermied den Blickkontakt mit der KI, wurde sogar immer wieder rot, wenn sie aus den Augenwinkeln seine Blicke bemerkte. Sie schalt sich selbst eine Närrin.

xxxxx

Als sie schließlich in der Tiefgarage von Zeira Corp. Ausstiegen hastete Allison der wartenden Catherine Weaver entgegen .

Savannah folgte ihr als Erste, Penny an ihrer Seite lies zwar ein grollendes Knurren hören, blieb aber ruhig selbst als Savannah plötzlich vorstürmte und mit einem Freudenschrei ihrer Mommy um den Hals fiel blieb Penny ruhig. Sie hatte verstanden, dass von den gefährlich riechenden zur Zeit keine Gefahr ausging. Trotzdem blieb sie wachsam.

Catherine Weaver runzelte die Stirn, als sie in Allisons Gesicht sah. Allison sah starr geradeaus, nicht einmal zurück auf James Ellison und John-Henry, die ihr folgten.

Bis sie gemeinsam die Labors im Untergeschoss erreichten vermied es Allison jemandem in die Augen zu sehen.

Als Catherine Weaver sie schließlich in einen Raum lies gingen blieb Allison davor plötzlich stehen und wirbelte herum.

John-Henry der im Begriff war hinter Allison den Raum zu betreten wäre fast in sie hineingelaufen, hätten ihn nicht seine künstlichen Reflexe davor bewahrt.

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn!" Rief Allison wütend und starrte in John-Henrys Gesicht.

„Was meinst Du Allison Young aus Palmdale?" Fragte John-Henry mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck.

Allison ballte die Fäuste. „Dieser Blödsinn über Liebe zu Maschinen und dein Abgeschlecke vorhin, das ist alles völliger Blödsinn. Ihr könnt nichts fühlen", quetschte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

John-Henry lächelte zu Ihr hinab. „Du wirst verstehen, wenn Du siehst, was sich in dem Raum befindet", sagte er.

Allison seufzte und sah über ihre Schulter. Schließlich nach einem letzten Blick zu John-Henry drehte sie sich herum und betrat den Raum, in dem Catherine Weaver und James Ellison ihr entgegen sahen. Sie hatte ein paar Schritte auf die Beiden zu gemacht als sie den Tisch Bemerkte, der in dem Raum stand.

Als sie näher trat und erblickte was auf dem Tisch lag entrang sich ihr ein Stöhnen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 6<strong>

Allison erblickte ein perfektes Ebenbild von sich. Perfekt bis auf die sichtbare Verletzung der linken Gesichtshälfte, wo immer noch glänzendes Metall zu sehen war.

Allison sah zu Catherine Weaver, dann zu James Ellison, die rechts und links des Tisches standen. James Ellison nickte ihr leicht zu, damit sie näher trat.

Als Allison schließlich direkt vor der liegenden Gestalt stand stöhnte sie erneut. Nicht nur, dass erst kürzlich das Halbe Gesicht beschädigt worden war, nein das Linke Auge offenbar auch. Durch ein sich offensichtlich gerade neu bildendes Auge konnte Allison auf eine blaue Linse sehen.

Dann bemerkte sie ein Kabel, dass vom Hinterkopf der Maschine wegführte und das lies sie frösteln.

„Cameron" entfuhr es ihr leise.

„Das ist korrekt Allison Young aus Palmdale", sagte hinter ihr John-Henry.

Allison sah nur kurz über ihre Schulter und dann zurück auf den Körper vor ihr. „Wie ist das möglich? John sagte doch er liebt Cameron aber sie ist...", sie zeigte auf den Körper.

„...eine Maschine", ergänzte Catherine Weaver den begonnenen Satz.

„Wie kann John sie lieben... ? Sie ist ein...ein ….Ding!" Stellte Allison fest.

„Sie kann fühlen", sagte in diesem Moment John-Henry hinter Allison.

„Was?" Allison war herumgefahren und starrte John-Henry an.

„Liebe, Wut , Hass, Zuneigung, die ganze Palette menschlicher Emotionen", sagte er.

Allison starrte John-Henry in die Augen. „John hat gesagt Cameron wäre tot?"

„Prinzipiell war sie das auch", entgegnete Catherine Weaver an John-Henrys Stelle.

Allison war zu ihr herumgefahren. Dann sah sie wieder zu Cameron. „Dann war Alles was er erzählt hat gelogen? Die ganze Sache mit seiner Trauer und dem Andenken an seine tote Freundin?"

„Nein Allison Young", sagte John Henry nun. „Cameron hat ihm den ultimativen Liebesdienst erwiesen, in dem sie ihren Chip hergab, damit ich mobil sein konnte.

„Ihren Chip", fragte Allison mit aufgerissenen Augen.

John-Henry tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger seitlich gegen den Kopf. „Ich habe es Cameron ermöglicht, durch meinen Körper ein letztes Mal mit John zu sprechen. Sie musste ihm leider mitteilen, dass sie gelöscht werden würde. Seine Verzweiflung war eine direkte Folge dieses Gespräches.

Allison blickte wieder nach vorne auf ihr Ebenbild. Lange dachte sie über Alles nach. Schließlich blickte sie zu Catherine Weaver. „Deshalb also die Frage, ob ich eine Maschine lieben könnte?"

„Diese Annahme ist korrekt, Allison Young", entgegnete Weaver.

„Aber..." Allison zögerte. „...wenn sie... wenn sie gelöscht ist..., was ist dann noch für mich zu tun?"

„Es ist mir gelungen Cameron so stark zu komprimieren, dass ich sie nicht löschen musste", sagte John-Henry hinter ihr.

Allison fuhr herum. „Aber warum hat das niemand John gesagt. Seid Ihr völlig irre geworden!" Rief sie aufgebracht. ER HAT SICH DESHALB FAST UMGEBRACHT!" Schrie sie John-Henry schließlich an.

„Bleib bitte ruhig Allison Young. Ich bin nicht sicher, dass es funktioniert hat", sagte er dann.

„Wenn wir John Connor zu früh Hoffnung machen würden und es dann nicht funktioniert, würde ihn das endgültig zerstören", warf Catherine Weaver ein.

„Und wenn ich es ihm schonend beibringe?" Fragte Allison.

Catherine Weaver schüttelte in einer menschlichen Geste den Kopf. „Wenn er Dich erblickt könnte das vielleicht die gleiche Auswirkung haben".

Allison starrte kurz ins Leere. Dann nickte sie langsam. „Was also tun wir?"

„Wir haben einen zweiten Chip aus der Zukunft mitbringen können. Wenn es mir gelingt Cameron zu dekomprimieren könnte sie ihren Chip zurückbekommen", sagte John-Henry.

„Und was ist meine Rolle dabei, ich habe keine Ahnung von Sowas?" Fragte Allison schulterzuckend.

„Falls es funktioniert braucht Cameron menschliche Führung, eine Freundin, wie ihr Menschen sagt", sagte Weaver.

Allison starrte sie sekundenlang an. Dann sah sie zu Camerons Körper. „Freundin...", sagte sie fast flüsternd und betrachtete ihr Ebenbild. „Große Schwester passt wohl eher". Selbst die Maschinen im Raum hatten die Worte kaum hören können.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 7<strong>

15 Sekunden nachdem Catherine Weaver den Chip eingeführt hatte, hörte Allison ein leises Surren. Camerons Kopf ruckte einmal kurz, dann richtete sie sich auf und sah sich kurz um.

**Zuvor:**

Allison war dabei gewesen, als John-Henry in einem anderen Raum den Chip vorbereitet hatte, den Weaver aus ihrem Körper extrahierte in dem sie ihn durch die Zeit transportiert hatte. Sie hatte auch zugesehen, als John Henry den zweiten Chip in einen Adapter gesteckt und diesem mit dem Computer im Hintergrund des Raumes verbunden hatte. Dann hatte er sich ein Computerkabel in den Hinterkopf gesteckt, was Allison die Stirn runzeln lies. Schließlich nach fast zwei weiteren stunden hatte Weaver Camerons Chip aus dem Körper entfernt und den neuen Chip eingesetzt.

Nun hatte Catherine Weaver Camerons Chip in ihren Körper geschoben.

xxxxx

Camerons Blick blieb auf Allison haften. „Allison Young? Wie ist es möglich, dass Du hier bist". Cameron schwang sich von der Liege, dann blickte sie zu John-Henry. „Warum existiere ich noch", fragte sie. Dann erst sah sie sich richtig um. „Wo ist John?"

„Cameron, ich würde gerne mit dir über John red..." begann Allison.

Cameron hatte einen schnellen Schritt auf Allison zu gemacht."Wo ! Ist ! John ! Connor!".

Allison hatte den Eindruck, Besorgnis aus den laut ausgesprochenen Worten herauszulesen. „Er lebt", sagte sie in das Gesicht, dass ihrem trotz der nicht vollständig verheilten Verletzung so ähnlich sah. „Aber es war verdammt knapp", fügte sie hinzu.

Camerons Augen verengten sich. „Was ist passiert?" Aggression schwang in ihrer Stimme mit".

Catherine Weaver entschloss sich zu einer Antwort. „John Connor hat in der Zukunft..."

Camerons Aggression triggerte etwas in Allison. Ruckartig näherte sie ihr Gesicht dem Camerons. „Deinetwegen wollte er sich gestern Morgen umbringen, weil DU ihn im Stich gelassen hast", unterbrach Allison Weaver.

Cameron hatte die Augen aufgerissen und war zurückgezuckt. Sie stolperte fast zwei Schritte rückwärts, bis sie gegen den Tisch stieß. „Das ist nicht wahr!" rief sie. „Er...er..." sie verstummte.

Allison sah Tränen in den Augen der Maschine.

Dann als die ersten Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen bedeckte Cameron das Gesicht mit den Händen und senkte den Kopf .

Allison haderte zwei Sekunden lang mit sich selbst bevor sie vortrat und langsam die Arme um Cameron legte. Trotz ihrer Bereitschaft zu helfen war sie aber dann doch erstaunt, als Cameron plötzlich vorschnellte und sich in ihre Arme warf.

John-Henry beobachtete die Szene lächelnd. Selbst um Weavers Mundwinkel lag ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln. Sie dachte in diesem Moment an Savannah, die ein paar Räume weiter schlief, der Hund an ihrer Seite.

xxxxx

„Ssssschhh", machte Allison und strich der Maschine über die Haare. „Du wolltest das richtige tun".

Langsam hob Cameron den Kopf. Tränen waren über ihre Wangen gelaufen. Sie blickte Allison in die Augen, dann mit neu aufwallenden Tränen in Richtung John-Henry. „Was hast Du getan?" Fragte sie weinerlich. „Diese... Emotionen überlasten meinen Chip. Warum funktioniert die Sicherheitsschaltung nicht?" Panik lag jetzt in ihrer Stimme.

„Als ich die Skynet Befehle entfernt habe, sind auch alle Limitierungen deiner Emotionalen Beschränkungen weggefallen.", sagte John-Henry mit verständnisvollem Unterton. „Gleichzeitig ist damit natürlich Deine auto shutdown Funktion mit entfernt worden.

„Was?" Fragte sie leise. Dann blickte sie in Allisons Gesicht. Camerons Gesichtsausdruck verzerrte sich. Beide Hände schnellten vor in Richtung von Allisons Hals.


	3. Kapitel 8 bis 11

**Kapitel 8**

„Deaktivier mich...Bitte!" Cameron hatte Allisons Jackenaufschläge ergriffen. Ihr Ton war flehentlich.

Allison starrte auf ihr Ebenbild. In den vergangenen Stunden hatte sich Camerons Gesicht weiter regeneriert. Die blaue Linse war unter dem sich bildenden Auge nur noch schemenhaft zu erkennen. Hilflos blickte Allison zuerst auf Cameron, die nun den Kopf hängen lies und wimmernde Laute von sich gab und dann zu John-Henry, und Weaver.

Catherine Weaver trat vor. „Du musst ihr helfen mit den Gefühlen fertig zu werden Allison Young".

Jetzt hob Cameron den Kopf und sah zu Weaver. „Wie soll ich John in diesem Zustand noch beschützen? Ich bin nutzlos, deaktiviert mich...BITTE!" Das letzte Wort ein verzweifelter Schrei, dann stieß sie Allison von sich.

Allison flog quer durch den Raum, prallte gegen eine Wand und ging dann halb benommen zu Boden.

Cameron hingegen griff nun Weaver an. Sie schlug auf den T1001 ein, der sich aber nicht ernsthaft wehrte.

„John-Henry!" Rief Weaver.

John-Henry hatte kurz nach Allison gesehen und ging nun zu Cameron, der er sich von Hinten näherte. Er ergriff Camerons Arme, während Catherine Weaver ihren Körper dazu benutzte Cameron völlig zu immobilisieren.

„LASST MICH LOS!" Schrie Cameron offenbar verzweifelt.

Allison kam zu sich und erblickte Weaver und John-Henry, die offenbar versuchten eine tobende Cameron festzuhalten. Cameron wand sich und bäumte sich immer wieder auf aber es gelang ihr nicht sich zu befreien.

„Allison Young!" Rief John-Henry. „Du musst mit ihr reden, auf Dich wird sie hören!"

„Warum sollte sie ausgerechnet auf mich hören?" Fragte Allison verwirrt.

„Weil sie riesige Schuldgefühle Dir gegenüber hat", führte John-Henry weiter aus.

„Warum sollte sie mir gegenüber Schuldgefühle haben, sie sieht mich doch heute zum ersten Mal?" Fragte Allison weiter, während sie wieder auf die Beine kam.

„Weil sie eine andere Allison Young getötet hat", erklärte John-Henry.

Allison erstarrte. In ihrem Gesicht arbeitete es. Mehr als eine Minute stand sie regungslos und sah auf die tobende Cameron. Dann bekam sie einen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, ging schnell zu Cameron, holte aus und schlug zu.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 9<strong>

Wäre der Raum, nicht schallisoliert gewesen, hätte man die Ohrfeige sicherlich noch ein paar Räume weiter hören können.

Cameron hingegen war erstarrt. Sie hatte schlagartig aufgehört zu zappeln. Sie starrte nur mit aufgerissenen Augen in Allisons Gesicht.

„Lasst sie los!" Schnarrte Allison mit halb zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Catherine Weaver sah Allison zweifelnd an. „Ich denke, das ist keine gute Idee Allis..."

„Ist mir egal!" Fuhr Allison dazwischen. „Lasst sie los!" Wiederholte sie energischer.

John-Henry und Catherine sahen sich einen Augenblick lang an. Schließlich nickte der T1001 und zog seinen Körper zurück und John-Henry lies zögernd Camerons Arme los. Beide erhoben sich, während Cameron am Boden sitzen blieb.

„Lasst uns alleine", sagte Allison ohne den Blick von Camerons Augen zu nehmen.

„Allison Young, ich denke nicht..." begann John-Henry.

„Tut es einfach", unterbrach Allison die KI.

John-Henry sah zu Catherine Weaver, deren Blick zwischen Allison und Cameron hin und her wanderte. Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich in ihren Mundwinkeln. Schließlich sah sie John-Henry an und nickte langsam.

Allison blieb vor Cameron stehen, bis sie hörte, dass Weaver und John-Henry den Raum verlassen hatten.

xxxxx

John-Henry und der T1001 standen rechts und links der Türe.

„Denken sie das ist klug Miss Weaver?" Fragte John-Henry leise.

„John-Henry, Du hast mit Cameron den Chip geteilt und weißt nicht, was sie tun wird?" Fragte Weaver erstaunt.

„Ich hatte Zugriff auf ihre Erinnerungen, nicht aber auf ihre Emotionen. Ich bin nicht sicher, was Cameron Allison Young antun könnte", sagte John-Henry mit schräg gelegtem Kopf.

„Wir werden sehen John-Henry", sagte Der T1001. „Wir werden sehen".

xxxxx

Allison hatte nicht eine Sekunde lang den Blick von Camerons Augen genommen. Sie versuchte auch möglichst nicht zu blinzeln. Langsam lies sie sich vor der zu Boden gesunkenen Cameron auf die Knie sinken.

Cameron saß wie erstarrt, nur ihr Kopf und ihre Augen bewegten sich mit den Bewegungen Allisons. Cameron fühlte sich dem Menschen vor ihr unterlegen. Nicht körperlich aber sie war fast gelähmt durch Allisons Persönlichkeit.

Allison saß nur da und sah die Maschine vor ihr an. Mit mildem Entsetzen sah sie, dass sich an der Augenbraue langsam ihr Muttermal bildete. Es war merkwürdig denn sie hasste die Maschinen aber die vor ihr schien davon ausgenommen. ‚Muss wohl am Aussehen liegen', dachte sie.

„Ich will Dir eine kleine Geschichte erzählen", begann sie. „Eines Tages tauchte ein nackter junger Mann bei uns wie aus dem Nichts auf. Ich war gleich misstrauisch aber er hatte es irgendwie geschafft Kyle und Derek auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Mit der Zeit stieg mein Misstrauen ins unermessliche. Nur mein Hund schien sich auf seine Seite zu stellen".

Cameron rührte sich nicht, verarbeitete aber jedes Wort.

„Eines Tages begegnete er mir, ein Häufchen Elend. Er sagte kein Wort, reagierte auch nicht, wenn man ihn ansprach.

Nun senkte Cameron den Kopf und starrte vor sich auf den Boden.

„An dem Abend fand ich ihn auf seinem Schlafsack, völlig apathisch. Mein Hund schließlich schaffte es ein einziges Wort aus ihm herauszubekommen", sagte Allison und griff an Camerons Kinn und hob deren Kopf. „-Cameron- war alles was er zwischen seinen Schluchzern sagte als er Penny im Arm hielt".

Tränen bildeten sich in Camerons Augen, sie sagte aber noch immer kein Wort.

„Am nächsten Tag hat Er mir seine Geschichte erzählt. Eine Geschichte über ein Mädchen dass er geliebt hat und das jetzt tot war. Eine Geschichte von einem Andenken an seine tote Freundin, dem er in die Zukunft gefolgt war". Hier machte Allison eine längere Pause.

„Dann, gestern Morgen hat er sich wehrlos vor einen T600 gestellt und darauf gewartet erschossen zu werden!" Rief Allison nun lauter. „Ohne diese Weaver wäre er jetzt tot", stellte sie abschließend fest.

Cameron hatte die Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und wiegte sich nun vor und zurück. Tränen fielen herab und bildeten feuchte Flecken auf ihrer Hose.

„Ich... habe...versagt", sagte Cameron langsam.

Allison nickte. „Das ist richtig. Du hast kläglich versagt".

Cameron schrumpfte in ihrer Haltung noch mehr zusammen.

„Aber Du wolltest das Richtige tun und nur das zählt", sagte Allison ernsthaft.

„Ich wäre Schuld gewesen an seinem Tod", sagte Cameron, die aufgehört hatte sich vor und zurück zu wiegen. „Er ist mir gefolgt, er hat gesagt, dass er mich liebt, das hatte ich nicht erwartet".

Jetzt schüttelte Allison leicht den Kopf. „Du hast dich geirrt. Das ist menschlich".

„Ich bin aber kein Mensch, das hat John selbst gesagt. -Du bist nicht perfekt, Du bist eine Maschine-", sagte Cameron mit Johns Stimme.

Jetzt lachte Allison leise. „Du hast es gerade selbst gesagt. Du bist nicht perfekt. Jeder Mensch Macht Fehler und Du bist näher daran ein Mensch zu sein als viele der kaputten Typen in der Zukunft. Ich bin einigen dieser Typen begegnet und ehrlich gesagt wäre mir Deine Gesellschaft in jedem Fall lieber als die dieser Kerle".

Cameron blickte auf. Sekundenlang sagte sie nichts. „Ich habe Dich getötet. Ich habe dich verhört, zugesehen, wie Du gefoltert wurdest, dann schließlich habe ich deinen Hals ergriffen und dich getötet. Du hattest mich angelogen, wolltest mich in eine Falle laufen lassen. Ich habe zugesehen, wie Dein toter Körper auf den Tisch fiel hinter dem du gesessen hast.

Allison starrte Cameron minutenlang in die Augen ohne ein Wort zu sagen. „Wem versuchst Du hier etwas vor zu machen. Du kannst mir nicht weismachen, du wärst die selbe Cameron die diese Allison Young getötet hat.

„Aber genau die bin ich", sagte Cameron ohne zu zögern. „Ich wurde niemals reprogrammiert", stellte sie fest.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 10<strong>

Allison stand der Mund offen. „Wie meinst Du das?"

Cameron stand auf und drehte sich von Allison weg, die vom Boden aus auf ihren Rücken sah.

„Ich wurde geschaffen, um Allison Young zu imitieren, in John Connors Camp einzudringen und ihn zu töten".

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Allison leise, nachdem sie einige Sekunden nachgedacht hatte.

„Auf dem Weg zum Camp entwickelte ich Zweifel, fühlte mich schuldig wegen Allison. Ich hatte John Connors Hals gepackt und konnte ihn nicht töten. Später rettete ich sein Leben". Cameron zögerte weiterzusprechen. „Hat Dir John von seinem 16. Geburtstag erzählt, von der Explosion?" Fragte sie schließlich, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Allison dachte zwei Sekunden nach. „Du wolltest ihn töten", war Alles was sie hervorbrachte.

Cameron nickte langsam. „Ein Trümmerstück hat Schäden an meinem Chip verursacht. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle. Erst nachdem John den Chip entfernt und wieder zurückgeschoben hatte hatte ich wieder die Kontrolle. Ich sagte ihm, dass man ihm nicht mehr vertrauen könne" Jetzt blickte Cameron kurz über ihre Schulter. „Am nächsten Tag kam John und brachte -Riley- mit nach Hause...".

Cameron verstummte. Allison sah ihre Schultern zucken. Cameron legte eine Hand über ihre Augen und weinte leise, ohne Kontrolle über ihre Emotionen.

xxxxx

James Ellison hatte Derek und Kyle Reese abgeholt. Dereks Anblick war trotzdem er vorgewarnt war ein kleiner Schock für den gläubigen Mann. Die drei Männer redeten nicht viel auf der Fahrt zum Zeira Corp. Gebäude.

xxxxx

„Mister und Mister Reese!" Begrüßte Catherine die Männer, die den Gang hinunter kamen.

„Wo ist Allison?" Fragte Derek ohne Umschweife.

„Allison Young ist zusammen mit Cameron Phillips in diesem Raum", sagte John-Henry lächelnd.

„Ihr habt die kleine Allie mit der Maschine alleine gelassen?" Fragte Derek aufgebracht.

„Cameron funktioniert wieder?" Warf Kyle ein.

Catherine Weaver sah kurz zu Kyle. „In der Tat ist es John-Henry gelungen Cameron Phillips, nachdem er sie auf dem Chip komprimiert hatte, wieder herzustellen. Allison Young hatte uns gebeten den Raum zu verlassen", fügte sie an Derek gewandt hinzu.

„Und was geht da drin vor?" Fragte Derek misstrauisch.

„Da der Raum sehr gut schallisoliert ist können selbst wir nicht hören was vor geht", warf John-Henry ein.

Derek blickte ungläubig auf die KI im Körper des T888. „Ihr seid wohl von allen guten Geistern verlassen!" Rief er und drängte sich zwischen den Maschinen hindurch.

Als Derek dicht gefolgt von Kyle den Raum betraten erstarrten sie als sie sahen was vor sich ging.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 11<strong>

Allison und Cameron saßen seitlich auf dem Tisch und hielten sich an den Händen. Beide sprachen lächelnd miteinander. Als sie nun fast simultan die Köpfe drehten erblickten sie die Reese Brüder, die mit hängenden Mündern da standen und die Beiden mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten.

„Hallo Derek Reese", sagte Cameron lächelnd.

„Hallo Kyle", fügte Allison ohne Pause hinzu.

Hätte man die Augen geschlossen, hätte man glauben können, es hätte nur eine Frau gesprochen.

Die Augen der beiden Männer huschten immer zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen gelang es Kyle und Derek einen Unterschied festzustellen. Während Allison Gesicht in Ordnung erschien, war Camerons Gesicht auf der Linken Seite eine einzige heilende Verletzung. Auch ihr Auge hatte noch nicht seinen Glanz wiedergefunden und war matt.

Cameron sprang vom Tisch und trat auf die Männer zu, die unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktraten.

„Das ist meine kleine Schwester Cammy", warf Allison ein.

**Einige Minuten zuvor:**

Eine Hand legte sich vorsichtig auf Camerons Schulter. Cameron lies ihre eigene sinken und sah auf die Hand.

„Du hasst mich nicht?" Fragte Cameron ohne sich umzudrehen, ihr Blick starr auf die Hand gerichtet.

Statt einer Antwort zog Allison die Hand zurück.

Cameron senkte resignierend den Kopf als sich zu ihrer grenzenlosen Verwunderung zwei Arme von Hinten um sie legten. Allison legte das Kinn auf Camerons Schulter.

„Was soll ich nur tun?" fragte Cameron leise. „In diesem Zustand bin ich für John von keinem Nutzen mehr".

Allison zog die Arme zurück und dann drehte sie Cameron zu sich herum. „Es geht hier für Dich nicht mehr darum John von Nutzen zu sein. Er wird nicht einmal mehr zulassen, dass Dir irgendwas passiert".

Cameron sah in Allisons Augen. „Wie soll ich denn alleine damit fertig werden? Ich weiß doch nicht, wie es ist zu lieben oder geliebt zu werden. Diese Emotionen sind so stark, dass sie mich lähmen und gleichzeitig so viel Energie durch meinem Chip pulsieren lassen...".

Allison hatte Camerons Gesicht in beide Hände genommen. „Cameron …..Cammy", sagte sie sanft. „Auch für uns Menschen ist die Liebe manchmal so stark, dass wir wie gelähmt sind oder völlig ausflippen, das ist absolut menschlich".

Cameron starrte ihr in die Augen. „Ich bin aber kein Mensch".

„Nein, das bist Du nicht aber Du bist menschlich".

Cameron blickte Allison an, als hätte sie plötzlich zwei Köpfe.

„Komm, setzen wir uns", sagte Allison, ergriff Camerons Hände und sie setzten sich seitlich auf den Tisch und sprachen über Alles.

xxxxx

„Cammy?" Fragte Derek mit kratziger Stimme.

„Ja klar, warum nicht?" Entgegnete Allison. „Cammy?"

Cameron blickte über ihre Schulter zu Allison.

„Du weißt, was wir besprochen haben?" Fragte Allison lächelnd.

Cameron nickte nur und sah wieder zu Derek hoch.

Dann passierte Etwas, was nicht nur Kyle vor Horror erstarren lies.


	4. Kapitel 12 und 13 und Epilog

**Kapitel 12**

Fast sein ganzes Leben lang hatte Kyle gegen Maschinen gekämpft. Niemals hätte er geglaubt dass eine Maschine so dicht an ihn herankommen würde ohne dass er sein Leben dabei verlieren würde. Nicht nur Das, die Maschine lächelte ihn an.

In Dereks Kopf jagten sich die Gedanken. In dem Moment, als die Maschine ihn anlächelte und dann in einer flüssigen Bewegung die Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte, rechnete er fast mit seinem Tod.

Augenblicklich erstarrte er zur Salzsäule. Er wagte nicht zu atmen, seine Arme waren abgespreizt. Diese Cameron Maschine hatte ihren Kopf an seine Brust gelegt. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er die aufgerissenen Augen seines Bruders. Vor sich sah er Allison, die ihn breit angrinste.

Kyle atmete auf, als die Maschine Derek loslies. Gleich darauf erstarrte er zur Salzsäule als Cameron ihn in die Mangel nahm.

Allison atmete auf. Weder Kyle noch Derek machten Anstalten Cameron zurückzuweisen. Sicherlich waren sie geschockt aber das würde sich geben. Es war wichtig, dass die Beiden Cameron akzeptierten, bevor John und Cameron sich wieder begegneten.

Allison ging an den Dreien vorbei zu Weaver. „Kann ich mit dir reden?"

Weaver löste ihren mild amüsierten Blick von Den Reese Brüdern und Cameron und sah auf Allison. Dann nickte sie. Catherine trat zur Seite und gestikulierte zur offenen Tür.

John-Henry Blickte mit schräggelegtem Kopf auf die Szene vor ihm. Schließlich kam er zu einem Entschluss. Tapsig wie ein Bär ging er vor und schlang nun die Arme um Kyle und Cameron.

xxxxx

„Ich brauche Deine Hilfe", sagte Allison zu Catherine, nachdem sie den Raum verlassen und die Tür geschlossen hatten.

Was kann ich für Dich tun Allison Young?" Fragte Catherine interessiert.

Allison sah Catherine einen Moment lang an. „Zunächstmal sagt doch bitte einfach nur Allison." Als Catherine lächelte und nickte griff Allison an ihre linke Schläfe. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Du verstehen kannst, dass wir Menschen sehr stolz sind auf unsere Individualität..."

„Ich verstehe Allison Yo... Allison", sagte Catherine sich selbst verbessernd.

„Cameron und ich sehen genau gleich aus", sagte Allison und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Dann sah sie in Catherines Augen. „Könnte man das Muttermal entfernen?"

„Natürlich, ich müsste nur einen Anruf tätigen und noch heute Vormittag kann das erledigt werden aber willst Du das wirklich?" Fragte Catherine neugierig.

Allison ging nachdenklich ein paar Schritte den Gang entlang. Dann machte sie kehrt und blieb erneut vor Catherine stehen. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie es aussieht", sagte sie leise, mehr zu sich selbst".

Jetzt lächelte Catherine. „Das dürfte kein Problem sein", sagte sie und verwandelte sich in ein silbern schimmerndes Wesen, dass gleich darauf die Form von Allison annahm.

Allison starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihr Ebenbild. Dann sah sie, wie das Muttermal verschwand. Trotz des milden Schocks trat sie näher und betrachtete sich die Stelle genau.

Catherine hatte es sogar geschafft, eine kleine Narbe zu reproduzieren. Trotzdem lächelte Allison nach einer Weile. „Das sieht doch ganz gut aus", sagte sie schließlich und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Das machen wir so, dann...".

Bevor Allison weitersprechen konnte wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Derek kam rückwärts aus dem Raum gestolpert.

„Was ist denn Derek?" Fragte Allison den schwer atmenden, nachdem sie einen Schritt zurück gemacht hatte, damit er ihr nicht auf die Füße trat.

Derek sah zu Allison hinab, dann wieder auf die nun geschlossene Tür und wieder zu Allison. „Die...die beiden Maschinen veranstalten da drin eine Gruppenumarmung", sagte er schwer atmend.

„Und was ist daran so schlimm?" Fragte Allison treuherzig und schlang die Arme um ihn.

„Genau, was ist daran so schlimm?" Fragte in diesem Moment Allison und schmiegte sich von der anderen Seite gegen ihn.

„Es sind...", begann Derek, verstummte aber sogleich wieder, Augen aufgerissen. Sein Blick zuckte von Links zurück nach rechts und wieder nach links. „Argh!" brachte er hervor als die Tür vor ihm aufgerissen wurde.

Eine Sekunde später schmetterte sein Körper gegen die Gangwand.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 13<strong>

Allison sah zu Derek, der aus dem Stand rückwärts gegen die Wand gesprungen war. „Netter Sprung", sagte sie lächelnd.

Derek hatte die Augen aufgerissen. Er sah in die Gesichter von drei exakt gleich aussehenden Frauen. „Wa..wa...wa...was?"

Alle drei Allisons näherten sich dem benommen am Boden sitzenden Derek.

Die Mittlere Allison (Cameron) sah zunächst nach Rechts auf Allison Nr. 2 (Catherine) dann auf Allison Nr.3 (Allison) und dann wieder auf Derek. „Wieviele Allisons siehst Du Derek?" Fragte sie den verschreckt dreinblickenden.

Derek sah von Einer zur anderen. „D..dr..dr...drei?" Stotterte Derek.

Kyle, der Cameron aus dem Raum gefolgt war, um zu sehen was vor ging blieb abrupt stehen. Er blickte auf Derek der mit einem einmalig dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck am Boden saß.

Allison verdrehte die Augen und schlug Derek mit der flachen Hand an die Seite seines Kopfes. „Dummkopf, hier ist nur eine Allison". Sie zeigte rechts neben sich. „Das sind Cammy und Catherine", sagte sie mit ärgerlichem Unterton.

Während Kyle an den Türpfosten gelehnt wie ein kleiner Junge anfing zu Kichern sah Derek immer wieder von Einer zur anderen und schließlich auf die echte Allison. „Wie... wie hätte ich Euch unterscheiden sollen?" Fragte er verzweifelt.

Allison schlug verzweifelt die Hand mit gespreizten Fingern vor die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann zeigte sie neben sich. „Dass Cameron anders gekleidet ist ist Dir nicht aufgefallen oder?" Sie zeigte auf Catherine. „Sieh Dir mal ihre linke Schläfe genau an".

Derek blickte kritisch auf Catherines Gesicht. Da sah er oder besser gesagt er sah das Muttermal nicht. Skeptisch zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann sah er zögerlich auf Allison. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war fragend.

„Na, irgendwie muss ich mich doch von Cammy unterscheiden oder?" Fragte Allison scheinheilig. „Catherine hat mir nur gezeigt, wie es aussehen wird".

Dereks Gesichtsausdruck würden die Anderen nicht vergessen.

xxxxx

Ein paar Tage später klingelte Allisons Handy. „Ja?"

„_Er hat mich gesehen"_, sagte Die Stimme vom anderen Ende.

„Cammy, Du solltest doch aufpassen", sagte Allison.

„_Ich weiß aber sein Blick trifft immer mich. Egal wie gut ich mich verberge, selbst mit der Kapuze, er... er bemerkt mich sofort"_. Sagte Cameron verzweifelt.

„Das ist sein Instinkt", sagte Allison.

„_...Ich bin nicht programmiert Instinkt zu verstehen"._

Jetzt lächelte Allison. „Instinkt kann man nicht verstehen".

„_Weil es menschlich ist? Weil ich nur eine Maschine bin?"_ Fragte Cameron verzweifelt.

Allison überlegte einige Sekunden. „Es ist menschlich, ja aber es hat nichts damit zu tun dass Du eine Maschine bist. Auch wir verstehen das nicht".

„_Oh..., danke für die Erklärung"_, war Alles was Cameron sagte.

„Sobald dein Gesicht vollständig verheilt ist werde ich mich ihm zuerst zeigen. Das bereitet ihn auf Euer erstes Treffen vor und dann wird Alles gut".

„_Versprochen?"_ Fragte Cameron hoffnungsvoll.

„Versprochen", entgegnete Allison überzeugt.

xxxxx

**Tage später. Küche von Sarah Connor:**

Sarah hatte sich einen Kaffee eingeschüttet. Sie stand mit dem Rücken an den Herd gelehnt, den Kaffeebecher in beiden Händen und blickte abwechselnd auf Cameron und Allison. „Nun, wer erzählt mir, was hier vorgeht?"

Cameron saß stocksteif auf ihrem Platz, die Hände auf den Oberschenkeln. „Sarah Connor, ich lie..."

Allison unterbrach Cameron indem sie ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Cammy, lass mich das machen", sagte Allison und beugte sich dabei leicht zu Cameron hinüber.

Allison wandte sich wieder Sarah zu. „Sarah, John liebt Cameron", stellte sie fest.

Sarah schnaufte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sag mir mal was, was ich nicht weiß". Sarah nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. „Sag mir lieber, wie wir das abstellen?"

Cameron hob den Kopf, sah auf, Panik in den Augen. „Sarah Connor, ich...".

Sarah hatte die Hand gehoben. „Lass mal". Jetzt sah sie Cameron an. „Wenn er dich will, dann kann ich wohl kaum etwas dagegen tun. Eine Sache musst Du mir aber erklären...".

Sarah stieß sich ab und näherte sich dem Tisch, an dem Cameron und Allison saßen. Sie beugte sich über den Tisch, bis sich ihre und Camerons Nasenspitzen fast berührten.

„Wie konntest Du ihn so im Stich lassen? Wie konntest Du ihn ohne eine Erklärung zurücklassen?" Knurrend kam es zwischen Sarahs zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. „Wie konntest du ihm ins Gesicht sagen, dass du sterben würdest?"

In Camerons Augen bildeten sich Tränen, was Sarah zurückweichen lies. Als die erste Träne ihre Wange hinunterlief stolperte Sarah ein paar Schritte rückwärts und starrte Cameron mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf, wirbelte herum und lief aus dem Haus.

xxxxx

Sarah stand an einen Baum gelehnt.

„Du kannst nicht davor wegrennen", sagte plötzlich Kyles Stimme hinter ihr.

„Ich sollte John nehmen und einfach von hier verschwinden", sagte Sarah die Kyle schon bemerkt hatte, noch bevor er in Sichtweite war. Jetzt drehte sie den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Es war Alles so einfach bevor Cameron zu uns kam. Nur John und ich. Keine Verpflichtungen, keine Bindungen".

Sarah stieß sich vom Baum ab und trat bis dicht vor Kyle. „Wie kommst Du damit klar, dass sie eine Maschine ist?"

Kyle sah kurz ins Leere. „Sarah, ich habe gesehen, wie er sich fast umgebracht hat. Meinst Du nicht es ist egal was sie ist, wenn sie ihn nur am Leben erhält?"

Sarah drehte sich zur Seite. Minutenlang sagte sie kein Wort. Schließlich wirbelte sie herum und ging wortlos an Kyle vorbei ins Haus.

xxxxx

Allison und Cameron saßen auf der Couch und redeten über das Gewesene als Sarah den Raum betrat. Erneut brachte sie ihre Gesichter fast in Kontakt. „Wenn er dich will, kann ich nichts dagegen tun", sagte Sarah wütend. „Aber wenn Du irgendetwas tust was ihm schadet werde ich Dich zerstören und zwar Stück für Stück"!

Cameron konnte nur nicken.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog:<strong>

Als John am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete war er alleine. Zuerst wusste er nicht, ob er die letzte Nacht nur geträumt hatte. Erst als er Camerons Kleidung auf dem Boden sah wusste er genau, dass er tatsächlich Camerons Energiezelle kontrolliert hatte und das nicht nur einmal.

Mit schmerzenden Muskeln quälte er sich aus dem Bett. Lächelnd sah er auf das Panty und den BH neben dem Bett. Verschlafen wankte er zur Tür die er öffnete. Er steuerte gähnend, sich am Bauch kratzend das Bad an.

Als er gerade die Tür öffnen wollte öffnete diese sich und er erblickte das Mädchen seiner Träume. „Morgen Cam", sagte er und legte augenblicklich einen Arm um das Mädchen, Hand auf ihrem Po, zog sie zu sich und drückte ihr einen Schmatzer auf die Lippen.

„John?" Hörte er in diesem Moment eine Stimme hinter sich.

John öffnete die Augen komplett, nicht nur wegen der Stimme hinter ihm sondern auch, weil das Mädchen dass er gerade küsste nicht so reagierte, wie er gedacht hatte. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an. John löste sich von ihr und sah über seine Schulter.

Cameron stand da, nur in sein T-Shirt gekleidet mit einem Bündel Kleidung auf dem Arm. Ihre Stirn war gerunzelt.

Als John wieder nach vorne sah, sah er in zwei ärgerlich zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Oh, hallo Allison", sagte er und lies sie los.

John schob sich an Allison vorbei, dann schloss er die Tür wobei er Allison dabei noch aus dem Raum schob. Lautstark fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

„FUCK!"

(ENDE)


End file.
